1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine pre-lubrication system to be used with an internal combustion engine, which is easy to install and operate in order to provide start up lubrication to the engine and eliminate the need for the engine to run for a period of time, without lubrication, until the normal engine operation provides lubrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a known fact that a main source of the wear and tear that can affect an engine, results from a cold start up of an unlubricated engine. Specifically, after sitting for even a short period of time, the internal wearing parts within an internal combustion engine lose a substantial amount of the oil lubricant, which coats their surface, therefore requiring an initial start up with insufficient lubrication. As a result, many engine oils are being specifically manufactured with properties that will help the oil remain on the wearing parts for an extended period of time, thereby providing some lubrication for start up after the engine has been sitting idle. These improved oils, however, do not completely solve the problem, especially if the engine, such as in boats, trucks, heavy machinery, power plants, or other applications, remains idle for an extended period of time.
As a result, mechanical systems have been devised consisting of a motor and oil pump along with associated wiring, relays and controls, which start just a few seconds before starting the engine. The pump takes oil from the engine crankcase or oil reservoir and forces it into the engine internal oil pressure system such that the wearing parts are properly lubricated before the engine is started. Immediately upon starting, the internal engine oil pump starts supplying oil to all the moving and wearing parts and the pre-lubricating pump and motor is shut down. This type of system, however, is expensive, complicated, difficult to install and has many moving and wearing parts, such as the pump and motor, which are subject to maintenance and wearout. Accordingly, such systems are not widely implemented, especially in circumstances of retro-fitting existing engines.
In this regard, it is recognized that some of these problems were solved with the issue of U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,013, which provided a system that was less expensive, simpler, and more easily and economically installed. That system, however, still left room for further improvement. In particular, that system still included a number of complicated and often expensive valves to achieve the necessary function. Also, the oil reservoir was susceptible to gravitational discharge of its oil supply during engine shut down.
Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for a pre-starting lubrication system which is inexpensive and simple in design, eliminates the need for complicated, expensive mechanical parts, and retains the oil supply within the oil reservoir prior to engine start-up. The system of the present invention is designed specifically to meet these needs.
The present invention relates to a pre-starting lubrication system to be utilized primarily on an internal combustion piston engine of the type having a crankcase, wherein engine lubricating oil is contained, and an integral engine driven oil pump and pressure system are structured to distribute lubricating oil to all of the moving and wearing parts of the engine. Specifically, the pre-starting lubrication system will include an oil reservoir which will contain a quantity of engine oil therein to be utilized in the pre-lubrication process. Further included with the oil reservoir is an air flow corridor wherethrough air will enter and exit the oil reservoir and an oil flow corridor wherethrough oil will enter and exit the oil reservoir. The oil reservoir is connected in fluid flow communication with the engine internal oil pressure system through first an oil riser, and then an oil conduit, thereby allowing the oil to flow from the reservoir to lubricate the wearing parts prior to starting. The oil riser derives from the oil flow corridor and connects to the oil conduit at a point equal to generally a top portion of the oil reservoir. This, in turn, eliminates the possibility of gravitational discharge from the oil reservoir to the engine internal pressure system. Connected in fluid flow communication with the air flow corridor is an air supply assembly and an air venting assembly. The air supply assembly is connected by way of an air conduit with the air flow corridor, which is structured to supply a quantity of air under pressure into the oil reservoir through the air flow corridor. As to the air venting assembly, it is connected to the air flow corridor so as to vent pressurized air from the reservoir.
The pre-starting lubrication is initiated by an air control assembly which initiates and maintains air flow from the air supply assembly through the air flow corridor and into the oil reservoir in such a manner as to push oil out of the oil reservoir, through the oil flow corridor, and into the engine internal oil pressure system, wherein the oil is distributed to the wearing parts for a predetermined time after which the air supply assembly is shut off and pressurized air in the oil reservoir is then vented by the air venting assembly.
Further included with the pre-starting lubrication system is an oil supply assembly. The oil supply assembly ensures that the quantity of engine oil for use in pre-starting lubrication is continuously supplied to the oil reservoir once the engine has been started and is running normally. Additionally, in order to ensure that the oil reservoir does not become overfilled or underfilled, a level maintenance assembly is included. The level maintenance assembly protect the engine by preventing total emptying of the oil reservoir and thereby ensuring that air does not exit the oil reservoir through the oil flow corridor where it can adversely affect the pressure of the engine lubricating system. The level maintenance assembly also detects and prevents overfilling of the oil reservoir, thereby ensuring that the excess oil does not adversely affect the air supply assembly and will not drain the oil system of the engine.